Happiest Place on Gaia
by CerberusLoadout
Summary: Finding herself sucked into an Alternate Universe, a anthropomorphic canine, Moose, now comes to terms about life with Cloud, General Sephiroth and their family.  Mpreg/Fluff/Slash3 AU
1. Pudding

_Hello! Welcome to my FIRST CHAPTER of Happiest Place on Gaia! I've posted this on my DA account () so you can read it there too! 3_

_I hope you enjoy this! 333_

_ (THIS IS A YAOIish/SLASH/FLUFF/MPREG FIC! If you no-likey, NO-READIE! :'D)_

**Rating:** PG (Or maybe…PG-13? ) (Adult-Content SPOKE of, impied sexuness :3)  
><strong>Category:<strong> AU, Veeeery AU!3  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Cloud/Sephiroth, Aerith/Zack (More will come!3)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mpreg. (Really, My first attempt. Deal.) Evil scientists (coughHOJOcough), Furries. I bet'cha would never guess to see a furrie in a FFVII Fanfic, Huh?  
><strong>Summary:<strong> This story (however long it will be)Follows a POV of my OC, Moose. She lives with Cloud and his lover Sephiroth. They have a daughter, Kumo, and...Maybe more? Read on.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> After writing my gift-fic for MagicRat, I was given the strength and courage to write a Mpreg Fic! Squeee! Please, bare with me, this is my first attempt. I'm alreayd writing more so this aint a one-shot-one-deal kinda thing, plus it has a cliffhanger! 3  
>Another note; Moose, Dakota (Dr. Knights) and Kumo are all my OC's. I'll try and upload pictures of them soon enough...maybe... :'D<p>

I sat on the couch, watching intently. I sat, just very…very still. This was like watching another marathon of '_CSI'_ of the exact same episode, over and over again. Like every episode, I knew how this would end; someone died, shame. Let me dive even deeper into what exactly was watching, because I know your reaction will be just priceless. I watch watching Cloud eat pudding. Joyful, ain't it? No, not _just _A pudding, his tenth cup. I did not even know we kept that much in the house.

Cloud scarfed down yet another cupplet. Licking his fingers before, diving in for another from a paper bag sitting beside him.

"That…will be your eleventh. Dude, really." I spoke, my hand lazily under one side of my jaw.

Only after pealing back the protective top, did he look at hi with those innocent mako eyes "Whuh-?"

"That. Is. Your eleventh Cup." I pointed, making him look down as if in shock. "You have short term memory loss? Do you not remember the last ten you ate in less than…seven minutes?"

"Oh-…Uh…" he looked down, then slowly moved the cup closer to me "Did you want some?"

Slapping a hand over my face, I sighed. Looking from between my fingers, I couldn't resist "Yeah, what the hell." I took the offering. I wagged my tail before grabbing a spoon that I was gonna give Cloud, but he intended on using his fingers.

Ah, yes. I did in fact say 'Tail'. Now, I'm off subject, but I might as well explain, I can tell your lost. I am what you would call an anthropomorphic animal. I accidentally crashed down into this alternate universe via a strong of highly illogical experiments from my dear friend Dr. Knights. She decided to use her best friend as a test subject to see what the outcomes were for inner universe travel. Long story short, I ended up face-planting in a random spot outside Midgar. Subsequently, I was found by some ShinRa guards or something and drug back into the city. Apparently they thought I was a perfect SOLIDER or something. Blah.

I ended up meeting Cloud after I managed to punch one of Dr. Hojo's helpers in the face for trying to give me an internal examination. All I heard from that was 'I'm going to grope your insides.' And I did not like that. Cloud thought I was cool and we became close friends.

Flip-flopping around with Cloud, soon I was aloud outside of ShinRa headquarters and set free into the streets. Once my dear friend found out I had no place to call home, he invited me to move in with him. Lovely.

"Dude, accept the facts; Pudding, eating almost every second, extremely cheerful…?" I waved my finger in loops, trying to get his brain to move.

"Oh…wait. You don't think…I'm…?" he dropped the cup he was holding for himself, realization sparking on his face. I just nodded. Yeeeeep.

"…Highly doubtful. Not possible." He just grumbled and bent down to indulge himself in the wonders of chocolate fat in a cup.

Another thing, after I moved in with Cloud did I find out that he lived not alone, but with General Sephiroth himself. Not to mention a kind of…thing…they both had going on. I accepted it rather quickly, getting use to seeing them kiss…blah blah blah. Normal, I guess. Love is love.

Now, around one year after living with them, had I found out what Cloud had been put through prior to me meeting him; Hojo knew nothing about the secret relationship between the blond and the general. Hojo had put Cloud through numerous experiments; Jenova cell implants, more mako fusion, and many other unmentionables. This came as no surprise; Hojo was batshit crazy. How he was still working at Shinra baffled me. Let me get straight to the point of _how _we came to be here at this moment now…

The experiments put on Cloud changed him…a lot. Only around three months did he start showing signs of the true genetic changes given; he was pregnant. I came as a shock but, how could it not? Sephiroth was perfectly fine with it, as long as Cloud was not in pain or hurt in any way. Following shortly after, He left Shinra. Hojo was furious and demanded to know, but we kept Cloud hidden and basically he vanished from the planet.

I was trained in SOLIDER to fight, just as Cloud was, since I was just another 'experiment'. I knew how to defend with very strong power, so I protected Cloud and Sephiroth and their baby for as long as I could. We ran from Hojo's minions, almost got blown up from our apartment, which Cloud was perky about 'We needed to move anyway.'

Their baby was born, a little girl weighing around seven pounds. They named her Kumo, which was Cloud in Japanese, but the kid looked like her daddy. Silver hair, a mirror image of her father, right down to the bright green eyes. They were now a family.

I was planning on leaving to return home, but they…and by 'they' I mean Cloud, insisted on me staying, claiming that I was part of their family. I guess I was, wasn't I?

"Alrighty then…" I just rolled my eyes, giggling.

"What's so funny?" he squeaked, his eyes now full of pain.

"What? I ever said anything was funny! Gosh…" I sighed "When your like this, you get so emotional…"

"Not. Pregnant." He growled. Really hormonal. Yech.

"Denial. Total denial. Next time, tell him to wear a—"

"Mommy!" a squeak was heard from the front door. Tiny feet ran inside, followed by a wave of long silver hair pulled back in a ponytail.

I laughed as Cloud was leapt on by his five-year-old daughter. "I missed you, Mommy!" My insides, how they melt!

"Missed you too, little bug!" I laughed, embracing her in a swift and warm hug.

At the door stood a woman with rich brown hair that poked up on the front to make 'bunny ears'. She smiled as she walked in, setting down a small pink backpack. "Hello, Moose." Aerith greeted.

They did not know my _real _name, so they used my code name; Moose. I don't know how I got that name, but Dr. Knights, or Dakota, gave me that name. She's weird, so whatever.

"Hello Aerith. How are you?" I walked over, giving a small hug.

"Fine. Kumi enjoyed her little play date. She and Angeal and getting along well."

Angeal was her and Zack's kid, a little buy that looked just like his daddy but had a strange blackish brown hair color. Every time Kumo went over to play, they would pretend they were their parents, battling the evil something or other.

"Follow, I've got some tea made up." I walked into the kitchen, grabbing two nice glasses from the cabinet

"So, how's everyone been?" Aerith asked sweetly. She'd only not talked to us for a few days, but she loved inner-family updates. She's very social that way. It makes Seph cringe.

"Eh…Were fine." I shrugged it off. Don't say a word. Not one word—

"…Whats with the fourteen packs of pudding?" I pointed to the paper bag on the floor, just thrown there to hide it, which was obviously not working.

"…Got hungry. Wanted some snacks." I did not turn around because the 'Aerith Confession Stare' was a killer. She could look at you and you'd spill the beans on anything or anyone. Honestly, that how Zack proposed; she stared at him and almost made the poor man cry.

"Moose, you never eat pudding. Plus, why would Sephiroth let you buy that stuff? He never lets junk food in the house!" Aerith exclaimed.

"I…Didn't but it…C-Cloud did." I ended up turning for a brief moment to look at her and it tumbled out of my mouth. Again, I'm not the best at keeping secrets. Not at all.

Aerith Just folded her arms and grinned slightly "Cloud bought those? For you?" She kinked her eyebrow up.

"…Yes. Yes he did."

"Lier."

"…I'm not lying."

"I can see it in your eyes; your _sooooo_ lying."

"Fine!" I turned and quickly leaned in close to her face, panic in my eyes "It's Cloud snack, not mine!" then I turned back to my…whatever I was doing. Oh, right; ripping up bits of paper have something to clean. I tend to clean when I panic or want to avoid someone.

"…Aiieee!" Aerith squealed, then covered her mouth quickly, but the corners of her mouth were still perked up. "Does that mean…?"

"Eh-Shuush!" I fumbled around and put my finger to my lips, making a motion to keep her big mouth shut.

"Oh-ok. So…If that _is _the case…I trust Daddy Dearest does not yet know?"

"Well…I was planning on sneaking Cloud away to go see Dakota…"

"Dr. Knights? That's be perfect! I'll tag along!"

"NononononNo." I waved my arms around "Yoooou need to keep Sephiroth busy. Like…Take him scuba diving."

"But he hates water."

"Exactly. Just try and keep his mind off coming home—"

"Dinner with Zack! Perfect! I'll go start cooking!" Aerith jumped from her seat, then was out the door before I could respond. I just stood there, a dumb look on my face of confusion. That lady was crazier that a humming bird on coffee.

Cloud walked in, his daughter on his hip, and looked around "Aerith leave?"

I just pointed to the still there dust cloud by the door.

"Ah, so that's what it was…wait—Did you…you told her, didn't you!"

"Ah…not in so many words." I just pointed to the empty pudding cubs spilled from the bag by his feet. "She got a huge hint."

Cloud simply slapped a hand over his face, then looked at his daughter "Lil' Bug, how about you go play, ok? Auntie and I are just gonna talk." She set her down, and Kumo was off, giggling her head off.

"The giggling she must get from your side of the family." I added dryly. It's true, I've never seen or heard Sephiroth giggle. He chuckled _once, _but that was when Kumo barfed on me when she was a baby. He enjoyed it more that I did.

"Whats the plan, might I ask?" Cloud was glaring at me. Hello hormones.

"I'm going to call Dakota to see if she can see you. Better her that…" I did not have to finish, We both understood.

According to ShinRa Files, Cloud was not even living in Midgar anymore. We did not have to change last names, but Dakota got help from Rude and Reno with changing some bits in both Cloud and Seph's files; they were living in separate places on Gaia.

I held my cell phone, slowly dialing the number. After a few short rings, someone answered.

"Moose! What do you want?" The voice was British and sounded very ticked off.

"Hello to you, too."

"What?"

"Dakota, can I bring Cloud in? He's…sick." Simple and to the point.

"…Fine. Bring him in close to closing. I need the place cleared so no one will see him."

I took a deep breath and smiled, closing my eyes "Dakota, you're a great friend."

"I'm risking my job for you, you know that? I risked it back when I changed the files. If I ever loose my job…-"

"I'll let you move in with us! Lovely."

"No. I would never move into that loony bin if it were the happiest place on Earth."

"That would mean Sephy would have to have Mickey ears."

"Good-Bye, Moose." A quick click.

Dakota was the one responsible for sending me here in the first place. She was very smart, and created the thing that sent me here. Once I had been gone for a few months, she sent herself here in search for me. Once she and I were reunited, Rufus ShinRa sought her to be a useful ally. Now, she managed to earn a job as one of the many head scientists In the ShinRa labs. She was the one who told Cloud he was pregnant the first time, and the only one I could really trust.

I looked at the clock; A quarter 'till 8. The labs would be closing in around ten minutes. I traveled away from my room to go find the little blonde Chocobo clone and get him ready.

So, Enjoy it yet? :'D I bet you know whats going on ;333 Can't guess what I've so obviously filled out? Read the next chapter! 333

**Moose: **Why...Do I sound...very sarcastic?

Because you are, dear creation! 3

**Cloud:** I'm Pregnant? Why...?

Because your the Uke! :'D Everyone knows that! :3

**Cloud: **...I'm ALWAYS the Uke? Really? This is...extremely depressing. /emo

It's OK! Your gonna be kickass in future chapters!

...

No Comments, Sephy-dear?

**Sephy-dear:** I'm pissed enough you brought me into this. ...

What? you don't _LOVVVVVEEEE _Cloud? ;3;

...

Seph...?

...

**Moose: **Just upload the next chapter. He's ignoring you until he actually HAS a part. he's only mentioned here. /duh

KAY! :'D


	2. Answers

**Rating:** PG (Or maybe…PG-13? ) (Adult-Content SPOKE of, impied sexuness :3)  
><strong>Category:<strong> AU, Veeeery AU!3  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Cloud/Sephiroth, Aerith/Zack (More will come!3)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mpreg. (Really, My first attempt. Deal.) Evil scientists, (coughHOJOcough), Furries, Fluff3  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Cloud and Moose find out if (BLANK) is (BLANKITYBLANK). And a wamr moment occurs3. We learn Sephy dun liek Chicken.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hooray for chapter two! I love this one, because I finally get to write about Cloud x Sephy fluffynessss. Warm moments with humor are the best kind. Also, try not to expect and moments of pure Yaoi...shtuff. I just speak about it, not write it! ;3

* * *

><p>"Well, it's confirmed right here." Dakota held a very thin folder in her hand.<p>

Both Cloud and I leaned forward, then demanded "AND?"

"Well, you don't have to be rude about it." She miffed her head, then lowered her glasses to read the fine text in front of her "Positive. Congratulations, Mr. Strife. Your around 11 weeks pregnant." She grinned warmly.

From a moment of shock to…just not there. Cloud placed his hands on his lap and stared aimlessly at the wall. "I think you broke him." Raising my hand, I poked his arm but he never twitched.

"Well, I assume that's normal with unplanned pregnancy. He'll come back around."

He did. That second actually, "WHAT? _Normal!_" he hissed. Dear god, he became a demon.

"Yes. Normal; You are shocked. It's normal for _unplanned pregnancy._" Dakota re-stated her statement from before, emphasizing the _unplanned _part.

"Yes. This is _totally _normal. I'm a SOLIDER and I'm pregnant with my _second _child. Perfectly friggin' _normal!_"

"Mr. Strife, calm yourself please. As you just said," she turned to him with icy eyes and looked over her thin glasses "this is your _second _pregnancy, yes? Yes. You'll be fine. Beside, I'm here, and so is Moose." She turned back to finish fixing the file she had dropped during Clouds little outburst.

"She's right," I managed to speak up "We're your friends! We can help you."

"No no no. Nu-uh. _YOU," _He pointed at Dakota "Work for the whack-job bastard that made this possible in the first place! I'm not trusting you!"

Dakota just glared, then turned with her file and promptly whacked him on the head with it "Pardon my French, but you're a really dumb shithead, aren't you?" She never waited for an answer "I helped you with Kumo. Don't you remember? Without me, Hojo would've found out. I've risked my job far too much for you and your boyfriend, _Mr. Strife._ I don't like being spoke to that way, and unless you want this child," she poked Cloud tummy "to become just what it's father was made into, I suggest you watch your mouth."

Cloud just stared at her, afraid to speak. The only time I've seen him scared like this was when he helped with the 'taking General Sephiroth's Hair-care Products' prank. I think if Cloud had not been Sephy's current lover, he would've been a small puddle on the floor, putting it cleanly.

"Understand?" she grinned coldly, still not getting a verbal answer, Cloud just nodded. "Good."

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a pill bottle, then walked back over to hand it to the other sane 'thing' in the room "Here, These are the prenatal vitamins I've regenerated for males. It'll keep him male, but will help the baby."

"Alrighty, thanks." I smiled and accepted the bottle.

When Cloud was ordered to take them before, they were just the regular kind for women. He took them, and started to freak out when he realized all the more feminine things he was doing, and tried to stop taking them, in fear his balls would fall off and he would grow boobs. He was freaked out by that, but I don't think Seph was much against that. I'm pretty sure he'd be OK with it either way.

I stood up from my chair, and walked over to the examination table where Cloud still sat, watching quietly and not talking. I grabbed his hand and helped him down "Come'on Momma." That remark earned me the 'Strife look of Scorn' perfectly named by Zack, for when Cloud is pissed about _something_.

Dakota just laughed "Alright, you two had better leave now. It's almost midnight and I'd like to return home now." She walked us to the back exit "Have a safe trip home. Safe."

* * *

><p>Cloud sat on his bed, only waering his boxers, while I was diving head-first into his closet for some soft, at-home clothes. He was still in shock, I think.<p>

"What do I tell him?" he whispered

"Well, what would any expectant mother tell the father of their child?"

"…Don't call me the mom. I hate that."

"Ok, sorry…Still,"

"Well, I don't know what to say!" he threw his arms up in defeat "he was there the first time I was told the news, so I never had to say anythiiingg!" he started sobbing into his had there were brought to his face.

"Oh geez, Stop that. Just say 'Sephy, you gonna be a daddy again!' and throw in a really cute smile!" I turned back and walked to the bed and sat down next to the little blonde train-wreck.

"What d-do, I-I Doooo?" he forse out in between his gasped of sobbing.

"Really, Cloud. You already have a daughter, you should know not to act like this."

"Really? I never wanted it to happen the first time!" he looked into my eyes, his were red from crying.

"Cloud," I put my hand on his shoulder "Just tell him. He loves you no matter what. He'll be so happy, I bet." I tried to smile warmly, but deep inside even I was unsure of the reaction. While Cloud wiped his eyes, I looked up at the clock. Sephiroth would be returning home in no less than twenty minutes.

"Here," I handed him a clean shirt, free of tear stains and that did not smell like the labs. Seph had a very keen sense of smell, and could tell when anyone had been even 100 feet close to the labs.

Cloud took the shirt and went to go change. Meanwhile, I walked back out to the living room and started dinner. I had instructed Aerith to take Kumo back to play a little longer, then to give Seph a call for him to pick her up. As far as he know, she had never returned home earlier today. Ha ha ha.

* * *

><p>As if right on cue, the front door opened and then shut. The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard, walking into the living room, followed by smaller footsteps of a child. <em>Kumo and Seph are back.<em>

"Welcome back!" I called from the sink, where I enjoyed washing away god knows what from some carts to put with dinner.

"Haiii, Mooseyyy!" Kumo ran in and snuggled onto my leg. She was tall enough for her head to come to just above my knee. She was shorter that we'd expected, but knowing her dad's genes' she'd grow into a tall thing.

"Hello, lil' squirt. Have fun at auntie Aerith's?"

"Yes! I did!" she smiled, then jumped away and ran back to her room to play, passing her father as he walked in.

"What is it your cooking?" Sephiroth asked evenly. He never really _talked _to me, just short questions or answers.

"Well, Baked chicken with carrots. Is that alright?"

He looked at me and blinked dully "A cooked bird and filthy vegetables. Perfect for dinner." He walked away, probably looking for his love. He never liked me at all. Can't you tell?

"I just need to serve him cooked cardboard smothered in gravy and make him eat it." I grumbled, still peeling the carrots.

Out of all the nights where we had an actual topic, we did not talk at all. No one spoke. Whenever we ate dinner as a 'family' the most inappropriate topics were discussed, especially when Zack and Aerith came over. Now, when it seemed best, no one spoke. We all ate quietly. Kumo was trying out her way of eating with a little kid fork. She had just learned to eat on her own because Cloud babied her for too long. Speaking of Baby's…

"So…" I spoke up. Seph looked up briefly, then went back to eating. I lowered my ears. "Cloud." I hissed. Once he looked at me innocently, I jerked my head towards Seph. He need to say this now.

"Oh, I went to see Dr. Knights today," Cloud started calmed, looking at his plate.

Seph looked u a bit "Yes? And?" He seemed highly uninterested.

"Well," the blonde swallowed "It turns out...I'm…" he paused. Seph only raised his eyebrows more, becoming impatient.

"Your what?" He finally said.

"Pregnant." Cloud squeaked.

I had already gotten ready to dodge anything to explode, but nothing happened. Seph opened his eyes more, now less cold and uninterested but now more warm and surprised. There were the emotions.

"Your...what?" he murmured

"Yeah…I've been sick, but I didn't tell you." Cloud lowered his head "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You don't have any reason to be." Seph got up from his seat and walked over to embrace the little blonde. Both snuggled in for a long, loving hug. D'aww.

"Did she say how far along you were?" Seph asked

"Around eleven weeks…" Cloud smiled at him, blushing "Two months."

"Wha's goin' on?" Kumo called from her chair. All the sudden her parents were acting all gushy and yucky, and she had no clue as to why. Poor thing.

"Your gonna get a baby brother or sister soon, Lil' Bug." Cloud giggled warmly.

Kumo just clapped her hands "Neat!" she giggled. Soon everyone was giggling.

"So, will I be named God-mother? Or Aunite?" I asked eagerly, and a little half-sarcastically.

Seph turned and glared and me with an icy gaze "I don't like you. At all." He murmured evenly.

Cloud just fell back and laughed, while I just sunk back into my seat and moped. What fun this was. Wee.

* * *

><p><strong>Moose: <strong>So, I take it Seph don't like me much, Eh?

No...He's just not FOND of you. He likes you OK...but...eh 3

**Moose: **So he doesn't like me.

LIKES you..just not at the moment XD

**Cloud: **Why do I have a strange feeling...about the baby?

Cloudy-dear, whatever can you mean? /innocent

**Cloud: **OHMAIGAWD! YOU MONSTER! *runs away sobbing*

_Hooooooromoneeess_~3


	3. Worship Thy Toilet

**Rating:** PG (Or maybe…PG-13? ) (Adult-Content SPOKE of, impied sexuness :3) LANGUAGE!  
><strong>Category:<strong> AU, Veeeery AU!3  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Cloud/Sephiroth, Aerith/Zack (More will come!3)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mpreg. (Really, My first attempt. Deal.) Evil scientists (coughHOJOcough), Furries, Fluff.3Weeeeeeee  
><strong>Summary:<strong> WARNING! Moments of cute crafts! Vee~  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Omg...Gais...I have chapter's 4 AND 5 written. I wrote chapter 5 last night...it's like six pages long, and I got depressed just by writting it. Just a fair warning... 3'  
>Anyways, ENJOY THE CUTENESS BEFORE THE STORM! 33 Also, Kumo is around...5-6 years old. She's cute, ain't she? :'D<p>

* * *

><p>"Like this," I draw a nice, simple line, creating a stick figure base. "See? It's fun!"<p>

"Like Dis'…" Kumo repeated exactly what I did, making a taller figure beside the one I drew. " 'Dat Good?" She looked at him with glittering green eyes. D'aw.

"Yeah! Now…what shall we do with them?" I looked around, pretending to think of something. Kumo just grabbed a yellow pencil, and added yellow spikey hair to the shorter of the two.

"Mommy!" she giggled. My attention now draw to the bald figure.

"What about this one?" I pointed.

Almost instantly, she grabbed a grey colored pencil, and drew long funny-lookin hair. "Daddy!" she giggled again

"Yay! One big family-…Oh wait" I grabbed some pencils and made a short little figure between both stick figures, making it with silver hair and green eyes.

"It's Kumo!" She exclaimed, surprised and tickled pink "Me, Mommy and Daddy!"

"Yeah, now one big family!"

Kumo grabbed the paper and ran into Cloud room to show him before I could stop here. Cloud had been sick now for a week, morning sickness, of course. He never liked to be bothered now of all times, but when Kumo was around him, he acted like nothing was wrong. Kumo was aware, however, that her 'mommy' was sick, and was drawing this as a get-well-soon card. How sweet.

I stood up and pulled all the pencils together. No sense in leaving this a mess, since Cloud couldn't clean like he normally did.

The jobs around the house were as followed; Sephiroth worked and kept us well-fed and housed, Cloud cleaned and did the shopping, among doing some delivery jobs for Aerith, and I cooked and kept the house in order as well as played with Kumo while her parents were busy.

Just as I walked into where Kumo kept her art supplied, the little girl ran past me and flew into her room, slamming the door. I looked around at where she had come from; Cloud's room.

'_Had he snapped at her? He'd better not have.' _I growled grimly in my mind.

I set down the pencils and walked into the hall, then into the bedroom. Cloud and Seph's bed was messy, or at least Clouds side was. He had been lying there for days, so there was stuff piled everywhere on the bed to keep him from getting bored. But now, the lack of Cloud-ness was evident.

I went to go look in another room, when I heard sickening groans from the bathroom, followed by the sound of someone throwing up everything they'd ever eaten. Greeeaaaat.

"Cloud?" I called, gong up to knock on the door "Cloud? You OK?"

"I-I'm Fine! Go T-tell Kumo I'm—" he barfed once again. "..Sorry…" he groaned as I heard him slide to the floor.

"I'm gonna open the door. You're not nude, or anything…?" I tried to not sound hopeful. Heh.

"No…" he squeaked.

Opening the door, I saw him almost laying by the great white throne, pale as a ghost. Poor little guy.

"Dude…you look awful!" I walked over to sit beside him, brushing the matted hair from his face. His eyes were dull, but he tried to sound better than he was.

"No…I'm Ok now…" he winced and held his arm to his mouth, resisting the urge to throw up again.

"Come 'on, I'll help you up." I slowing stood up, grabbing hold of his arm, and gently walked him into the bedroom. Once he was back in bed, he snuggled under the covers and sighed.

"Thanks…" she smiled faintly, the frowned "I must've scared Kumo…"

"What did you say?"

"I never said anything, she wanted to feel the baby, but I told her now…I kinda snapped at her because I felt sick at that moment…" he looked down "Then I ran into the bathroom. She must think it's her fault…"

I patted his shoulder "I'll go talk to her…She'll understand." I smiled "Now, After I talk to her, do you think you'll be strong enough to hold down some soup?"

Cloud shut his eyes and winced, "Don't talk about food…Please. I'll just drink the water I have and deal with it."

"Alrighty then." I giggled "Have a nice nap. Call me if you need anythinggg~" I singy-song'd the last word.

"You can _leave _now." He muttered, waving at the door.

I just spun around and skipped merrily out the door. Tralala~

* * *

><p>I stared at the cabinet, which was now empty. I'd forgotten how before the sickness, Cloud ate like crazy. Plus I'd had to care for Kumo while Cloud was now sick, and doing so, I'd forgotten to go shopping. All we had now were a few cans of god knows what that had expired years ago. I was about to walk to the freezer when I felt a tug at my leg.<p>

"Moosey?" she mumbled

"Yeah? What's up lil' bug?" I leaned down to ruffle her hair.

"Are we gonna starve?" she looked very scared that we _were _in fact going to starve.

"No, I just need to run into the market. Can you stay here and take care of mommy for a few minutes?" We lived just a few buildings away from a market that I frequently shopped at. The owner knew both Cloud and Sephiroth, and knew about what had happened, but kept quiet about it.

Kumo nodded, brightening up "Yeah! Mommy will be taken good care of!" She stood up straight and saluted me. A mini Sephiroth in a dress. Cute.

"Alrighty. If something happens, call me or daddy or Auntie Aerith, Ok?" I handed her a piece of paper with numbers. She looked at it for a moment, then put in into her dress pocket. "Yes!"

I smiled, then walked out the front door.

The apartment we lived in was big, and the building was new, so not many peopled lived there besides us. We could keep very much under the radar living there. It was located in Sector 7, around the shops and markets. Aerith's Flower shop was located next door and beside it was the Market I shopped at.

Walking along, It felt very nice outside today. It was late summer, so the breeze was nice and it was not too hot. I'd barely noticed the sudden movement in an alleyway I'd passed. I paused for a moment, then kept walking. I knew it must've been a cat or Hobo or something. Just making it to the market where I could be safe was a chore…

Then I noticed a shadow behind me, but I kept walking. The footsteps go closer, so I waited until I was beside an alley, then spun around, grabbing a fitfull of fabric and threw it unto the alley and against a wall. Jumping back, I had my shock-rod out and ready. This rod was a gift from the Turks, whom I'd become friends with while being trained by SOLDIER.

Blue eyes flickered from under the hood of my follower. Was that amusement?

I flicked the switch of the rod and growled. As the person struggled to get up, I moved forward, starling them back to the ground. Then it started to chuckle.

"You're really something, you know that?" the voice sparked with amusement. I just stared wide-eyed until the voice triggered a memory. Oh.

Lowering my rod, I stepped forward and grabbed his hood, throwing it off and scowling. "Zack!"

Zack stood up and started laughing up until I slapped his head, which I had to jump to do, because he's retty tall. Cloud and I are roughly the same height, Cloud being taller by a little. Zack was taller than Cloud, ergo I am shorter that Zack.

"Ouchie. What'd you do that for?" He tried to looked innocent and pitiful.

"That was for Following me! You know how paranoid I am!"

"Yeah…You are kinda anti-social."

I flattened my ears "Well, you would be too if people assumed you would eat their children.

"They don't see you as a werewolf or whatever! You hardly big enough to be a SOLDIER. Gosh."

"Thank you. That helps my self-esteem a _whooole_ bunch."

Zack just smiled and ruffled my hair with his huge hand "So, Off to the Wall Market?"

I flailed to get his hand away "Yes. How did you know? And why were you following me?"

He thoughtfully put one hand to his chin "Well…" he started to walk around in a circle "I _knew_ where you were going because normally _Cloud_ does the shopping close to the end of the week. And I followed you because I've not seen a bit of Cloud for two weeks. He loves the weather, so I expect something up…?"

"Wow. How very Stalker-ish of you. And yes…Cloud sick. Being pregnant has that effect on people." I raise an eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh yeah. Forgot." He shrugged. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure, why not. I need to buy _lots _of food, so you can help me carry, Mr. Strong Stalker Guy." I patted his arm and walked out of the alley and towards the Market.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Hello Dearie!" called an elderly woman from a fruit stall in the market. I walked over and smiled "Hello, Ma'am."<p>

"Oh, don't be so formal. I told you, Call me miss Rue. So, I expect you'll be needing some fresh fruit?" I walked to the side of her stall and brought back a bag ready-filled with our normal fruit purchases.

"Oh, Thank you!" I took the bag and began fishing out the gil from my pocket

"Oh, No need for money. It's on the house." She smiled warmly, then looked around "Is Cloud with you? I'd love to see how he and Kumo are doing!"

"No… he's sick at home, so that why I'm doing the shopping," then I pointed with my thumb at Zack, who was looking at some Cactaur figures in the stall behind us "With some help, of Course."

"if that miss Aerith's husband? Her son looks so much like him!"

"Yeah, that's Zack. He's working with SOLDIER, so he's not around much."

Miss Rue nodded and smiled "Well then as long as his family is well taken care of."

I laughed "Well, he's a great guy. Though I think Aerith wears the pants in the family, seeing as he normally gets grounded more that Angeal does!"

Both she and I started laughing, then I sighed "Well, I need to finish up. Good-bye, Miss Rue! And thank you!"

"Be safe, Dearie!"

I got Zack by the arm and drug him along, one arm holding the bag of fruit's and goods. We made our way to more market spots, buying what we needed, then heading home.

* * *

><p>Awhhh, This is adorable! AND LOOK; A Wild Zack appears! 33<p>

**Zack: **Wooo! *fistpump*

*claps*

Well, everyone else has gone off to celebrate a great thee chapters! 33...3'

...I don't recommend you becoming attacked to that baby if I were you ;3;

-Kat


	4. Thundering Clouds

**Rating:** Ohgawd...R? No...Maybe.. ;3;  
><strong>Category:<strong> AU, Veeeery AU!3  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Cloud/Sephiroth, Aerith/Zack (More will come!3)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mpreg. (Really, My first attempt. Deal.) Evil scientists (coughHOJOcough), Furries, Dark undertones...Death. Yes...Death.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Something wicked escaped ShinRa, and targets are set on the Happy Family. Nothing can last forever, learning a very hard lesson.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> "Women get out your tissues, Men prepare your sleeves..." That's all I can really say. Well, except that I was extremely depressed while writting this and I never knew I could get this dark and sadistic? I guess...I don't know. I hate how this happened, but it had to for the story to work! Gawh ;3;

* * *

><p>It was around three in the morning, when my cell phone rang, vibrating on my bedside table until I picked it up<p>

"'Lo?" I mumbled, only half-awake

"Moose, We have a problem on our hands." It was Dakota's voice

"W-What kind of problem?" I finally registered her voice; worry and panic.

"It's the bad kind. Hojo just up and took leave from the labs, only telling his immediate assistants as to _where _he was going. They just said he was meeting with 'some people' about a job he needed done."

"…Job?" I quarried. What does this mean?

"I'm not sure. I tried doing so research, but he wiped all his files from his computer. He must've known someone who worked here was watching him."

"Well, _everyone _watches Hojo, the bastards insane!"

"Moose, this is bad. I can't tell you of something he's planning if I can't find him!"

"Alright, I'll tell Sephiroth, but not Cloud. He's too stressed as it is. We'll keep everyone posted," I layed back slowly against my pillow "If anyone see's a crazy guy in a white coat and creepy glasses in a van, They'll know it's Hojo."

"Stop joking around. Get serious, for once!" she sounded very stressed and now very pissed off. Her British accent tended to become thicker when she was pissed off.

I drew my hand over my face "Fine, I'll tell them in the morning. Until then, let me sleep. I just went to bed." I muttered

A brief pause "_Just _went to bed? It's nearly Four o'Clock!"

"I had to clean, help everyone into bed, finish the laundry…" I sighed heavily

"Sounds like your needing some help…?"

"No, I can handle things on my own." I chuckled "Besides, I vowed I'd protect this family, which means looking after their well-being."

"Alright then, Mrs. 'I-can-do-anything'. Have fun. Sleep well." _Click._

I let my phone drop onto the bed beside me, and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hojo did what?" A scowling voice of Seph rang around the kitchen. I was cooking breakfast, when I told him about Dakota's call.<p>

"Apparently…Dakota is worried. She think's something's up. She said all the files on his computer were wiped clean. He left no footprint behind." I kept scrambling the eggs real good.

"Well, if that bastard gets anywhere near my family, there won't be anything left to find." He muttered grimly.

"Alrighty then…" I puffed out some air. Seph can get really scare at times like this, plus he already did not like me, so If I said anything else 'bad news' worthy, he'd use me for target practice.

"I'm going to tell Zack and Aerith to keep a lookout. Stay here." I growled as he left.

I just sighed, muttering to myself. I leaned over to grab a bag of shredded cheese, when I heard someone in the kitchen with me. Turning, I saw Cloud standing there, smiling.

I started blankly "Uh…" I looked around, but I saw no reason for him to be smiling at me like that… "Can I…Help you?"

"I smelled breakfast and I'm hungry. So, you could help me with a plate…?" he sounded cheerful and not at all sick.

"oh, Sure!" I grabbed a plate, piled on cheesy-chobo eggs and handed it to him. "Glad to see your feeling better!"

He shoveled in a huge wad of the food, then spoke "Sh'weird! I felt sick yesh'terday, now I feel fine!"

"The miracle of timing. I love how that works!" I laughed, when I heard my cellphone ring. I scurried over to pick it up. "Heeee-loo?" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm heading over to ShinRa with Zack. Were going to see if we can find out anything else. Tell Cloud I'll be home later tonight." _Click._

"O..k." I answered, but Seph had already hung up. I set my phone down and walked back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Cloud perked up and asked

"Sephiroth. He told me to tell you He'd be back later tonight."

"Back from where?" Cloud tilted his head. That was friggin' adorable.

"Oh...uh.." I just remembered I'd not told him about Hojo yet. Craap. "He's going to ShinRa to…find some information." I turned back around, scraping the rest of the eggs onto another plate.

"ShinRa? Why?" he sounded very puzzled, and worried.

I sighed and spoke without looking at him "Hojo disappeared. We think something's up and we're trying to find out where he went before something bad happened."

I heard no reply, so I turned. I regreated it. Cloud looked so seriously angered, I'd never seen him like this. If his sword had been there, he would've swung it at anything within reach. "I'm just now learning about this…?"

"Well," I shrugged my shoulders in defeat "We didn't wanna tell you, since you are stressed enough as it is." I looked in his eyes, but I only saw anger and darkness.

"I should've been the first to know!" he yelled "You don't think I should know about this!"

"Cloud! Stop! You'll wake-…" I remembered I'd dropped Kumo off at Aeriths early this morning.

Cloud completely ignored my plee "Hojo hurt me, Sephiroth, You, Zack…Everyone! I should've learned this _first_!" I stood up, flailing his arms with rage. Rage-arms!

"Cloud, We did not want to tell you because we did not want you running off, throwing your sword around, in the condition your in!"

"The condition that _Bastard _put me in!" Cloud now was on the verge of tears

"Cloud please…" I began walking towards him

"No! Get away! You kept this secret, how do I know you won't keep worse secrets?" I hissed at me, His voice cracked, Stepping away from me until he was against the table.

Wide eyed, I stood. What he said…had hurt me. Lowering my eyes, flattening my ears, I muttered "How could you think that?" my voice too cracked "How, Strife?"

He stood, glaring "Get out." He growled "You kept this from me, and my family is now at risk. Get you, You mangy freak!" I screeched.

I stood for a few moments, registering what had just been said. Then I walked silently to the door, grabbing my bag with my shock-rod, dagger and other things, and left. I never turned to look at him one last time, because I never wanted him to see me cry, to see me vulnerable.

I walked down the steps and left the apartment complex, tears still rolling down my furred cheeks. I walked across the street, lifting my hood as I went, and went into the direction of the Edge.

* * *

><p>Loud booming of thunder woke me from my sleep. I had fall asleep while leaning against a wall outside Midgar. Leaning forward, I rolled my shoulders from the discomfort of sleeping like that. Reaching up, I stretched for a good long time, until—<p>

"Well, Well, Well…Lookit what we have here." A sly and scratchy voice sounded from in front of me.

Snapping my head in the direction it come from, I stuck my hand into my bag, grabbing my rod to be ready to defend myself. Looking directly at the person, a man by the voice, I was startled to see who it was.

"Reno." I breathed, relieved it wasn't someone else unpleasant.

He flashed a sly grin, the stuck out his hand to help me up "What are you doing out here? Out chasing snipes?"

I stood and dusted off my pants "No, I…" my voice cracked again. I'd remembered why I was here, and the reality and pain struck. The words he'd said to me… "…I'm leaving." I murmured, hiding the majority of my voice.

"Leaving Midgar? Why? What happened?"

"Cloud found out Hojo left…and…he—" I cleared my throat, not wanting to hint how truly moved I was by it "He blamed me for putting his family in danger. And h-he told me to leave."

Reno tilted his head, thinking "That's not like Strife…Strange."

"Hormones…" I muttered under my breath.

"Eh? Come again?"

"Nothing." I leaned down and grabbed my gear "I need to head back. What time is it?"

"Oh.." he looked at his ever-present watch "It's around eight o'clock."

My heart stopped. It was already that late? I looked towards the sun; it was setting quickly. "I need to get home!" I looked at Reno "Can you get me home fast? Like…Really fast?"

He nodded and grinned "Yep! Follow me!"

Reno led me over to a car he drove, a black Cadillac looking thing. Standard ShinRa transport…well, besides the Helicopter.

Reno drove extremely fast until we got to the apartment, and stopped the car suddenly.

"Hey! Why'd you stop? Come'on, we gotta hurry—" I noticed he was looking silently at the building. Turning I stared in horror; smoke coming from the windows and the door forced open.

"…No..!" I whimpered, then opened the car door and leapt out. I ran as fast as my legs would go. Sprinting up the stairs, not caring if Reno followed or not, I halted at our door; blown open by an explosive. I was horrified, but I walked in slowly.

"Cloud…?" I called. No one answered. The place was a mess; chairs thrown and broken, pictures fallen broken onto the ground. The living room set was ruins. Bullet holes were sprayed onto the walls, then I noticed it;

The hallway that led to Cloud and Sephiroth's room…small drops of blood led into their room. My heart stopped. I walked numbly towards their room, careful not to step on the blood. Once I reached the room, I stared…

"Cloud…!" I whimpered. His body was curled up, blood slowly dripping off the bed. "CLOUD!" I screeched and ran to him. Kneeling down in the pool of crimson, I touched his face. He was alive…for now. He was gripping his abdomen, cringing in pain. I began to check for wounds, when Reno stepped in.

"…Hell…" he muttered under his breath "I've already called the Turks and Zack…Sephiroth is coming too." I reassured me. I didn't answer. I kept my hand on the blonde, feeling each shiver of pain. A single tear trailed down my cheek.

* * *

><p>Now in Zack's apartment, All of us sat in the living room. Aerith held Kumo who was crying for her mom, Zack sat next to her, stroking her hair. Sephiroth was in the bedroom with Dakota, whom was checking over Cloud.<p>

I sat in the opposite chair, my knees against my chest. I had not spoken since they'd come for me. Sephiroth never even looked at me. I felt, deep down, that the next thing he ever said to me would be the last thing I ever heard.

Sephiroth suddenly come from the bedroom, his expression grim and dull. Somehow…saddened.

Zack stood up immediately "Well? Is Cloud…?"

Sephiroth never answered, he just nodded his head slightly.

Aerith set Kumo down, and stood beside her husband "And the baby…?" she spoke quietly.

He didn't answer at first, then shook his head, lowing it further. Aerith widened her eyes, then pulled against Zack, shivering. The baby…What about the baby. I was afraid to ask.

Dakota then walked out, her expression even more grim. She slowly shut the door, and turned towards us "Cloud is alright, now. I gave him a sedative and made sure he fell asleep. His body was stressed enough, it seemed he did not go down without a fight." She then took a heavy, deep sigh. "I did everything I could…But we lost the baby. He miscarried…" he voice turned to a whisper "I'm sorry, Sephiroth." She lifted a hand to his shoulder briefly, then walked away.

Once I allowed the words to penetrate my mind, it sunk in even more. I stared at the door, wanting this to be a dream…! A horrible dream.

"Why weren't you there…?" Seph muttered, still looking down.

Our attention, now drawn to him. We dared not to speak.

"You left. He was left alone…!" Seph now growled, slowly looking at me. I just stared again, wide-eyed. "You left him alone! This is your fault!" He growled even louder, walking towards me. I just sat in the seat, not knowing what to do anymore.

"Seph, Stop! This is not her fault!" Zack held his arm out between me and the General.

I just stood up slowly, and walked into the spare room, away from everyone. That's where I let go; I collapsed, sobbing into my hands. I _had _let this happen..! I left, and I never even tried to think for once that I should've ignored my orders. I should've known not to leave, not to run away like a scared child.

My hands, still held against my eyes, were now dripping with tears. I didn't even try to withhold any. I didn't care anymore, I'd left my post and let my vow down. In these moments that felt like forever, I'd not even noticed Aerith coming in to sit by me on the ground, her hand now on my shoulder.

She pulled me in to hug, still sobbing, I pressed my face against her shoulder. She patted my back, quietly humming a soft tune she hummed when she tended to her flowers.

"This…I-is m-my…fault…" I managed to say between sobs. My body now shaking.

"No…This is not your fault. You tried…"

"N-no…I v-vowed…I'd prot-tect them…." I gasped, holding back more tears "I-I failed…."

Aerith stood up, gently guiding me to the bed, where she sat me down. I sat, waiting for a moment, then laid down. I still held back tears, but managed to cover myself up with the sheets. Aerith watched, then slowly walked over to shut the light off, then walked out.

The room glowed with the moonlight. I stared out the window, quiet for a moment, then the tears returned. They began to soak my pillow slowly, as I cried quietly. Soon, I cried myself to sleep.

I had not woken up when two form entered my room, and got onto my bed to snuggle beside me.

Kumo and Angeal fell asleep beside me, the warmth of their body's soothing me. Somehow, I felt better now.

* * *

><p>*emo...*

**Cloud: **There, there...

**Sephiroth: **WTF Cloud? She just killed off our baby! That does not licence you to be NICE to HER!

*wailing sobs*

**Cloud: **Now Look! You've hurt her feelings! There there... *hands chocolate and yaoi fic* Now go be happy.

*slumps away to bed..*

**Sephiroth: **Really? Your just giving her more ideas. I won't forgiver her for this.

*clears throat* Akshually, I have the next few chapters planned, it's just I need to organize them. But at the moment...I don't feel well. so DON'T TEST ME! *growl(

**Seph: ***backs away slowly*

**Cloud: **LOL.

Ok, Ok...You've read this very dark emo sad chapter. Now run off and be a happy loony while I finish the other chapters! TaTa!


	5. Past Forgiven

**Rating:** PG (Or maybe…PG-13? ) (Adult-Content SPOKE of, impied sexuness :3)

**Category:** AU, Veeeery AU!3

**Pairing(s):** Cloud/Sephiroth, Aerith/Zack

**Warnings:** Mpreg. (Really, My first attempt. Deal.) Evil scientists (coughHOJOcough), Furries.

**Summary: **Cheese is Grilled, Cloud is Happy and Sephiroth does the unthinkable.

**Notes:** I love this chapter. I really do. After bad, comes good. Never fails. This one took _for-ev-er _to write, due to school and crap and more crap. *coughMabinogicough* Anyway, enjoy this cause I have no real clue as to when the next chapter will be out...because I'm behind on some art comish's that i'm being paid for. Heh.

* * *

><p>What woke me up was not the piercing sunlight filtering through the window, but feeling someone else in my bed. Slowly, I sat up, looking to my right; Two small figures asleep under the blanket that had folded over themselves. I slowly reached to grab the edge of the blanket, and pulled it back.<p>

Kumo was curled into a ball like she normally slept, with Angeal next to her. They spelt back to back. I gently moved some hair from her face, but her eyes suddenly flashed open.

"Moose?" she muttered, rubbing one eye as she sat up.

"Why are you two in here?" my voice was scratchy and cracked, outcome of last night.

"You were sad, so We wanted to cheer you up." Angeal was now awake and answered my question. His blue eyes glittered with worry.

I put a hand on his hair and ruffled it "Thanks, guys…but I'm Ok now."

"Are you sad because Daddy yelled at you?" Kumo asked innocently.

I smiled shyly "No, Not because of that…" I sighed, looking down "It's something else."

"Because the baby went to the Lifestream?" Angeal tilted his head.

I looked at him, eyes wide and sad. _He knows of the Lifestream's grip on our world? _"Y-yes…" I mumbled.

Angeal crawled over to my side of the bed and sat in front of me, smiling "it's Ok! Momma says that when people go to the Lifestream, they can help us! They watch us…They even cured the Geostigma!"

"That's right." I smiled warmly, though I felt like crying again "That is exactly right…"

Kumo crawled into my lap, looking up at me "Moosey, is Mommy gonna be Ok? He's not goin' to goto the Lifestream too, is he?" Her voice was now very worried. I curled my arms around her and hugged her tightly

"No…He won't. I won't let him." I chuckled.

"Great!" Angeal jumped off the bed and ran to the door "Come'on Kumo!"

"Coming Angeal!" she giggled as I realized her from my embrace, jumping off and following the black-haired boy.

Looking at the clock…I actually didn't care about the time. I ignored the glowing clock letters and slid my legs out of bed, followed by my body, and walked over to the doorframe, slowly hiding myself behind the door.

The apartment was lifeless, except for the noise of Angeal and Kumo playing in his room. Other than that, no one was up—

"Moose…!" Aerith's voice came from the hallway. I hadn't noticed her there.

"Hello, Aerith." I tipped my head curtly.

"I hope you slept well?" She walked over slowly, smiling.

"Yes…I did. Thank you."

She turned for a moment to look back at the hall, the back to me "Cloud is awake…in fact, he asked how you were."

I was shocked "How _I _Was? Why does he care…?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well…He knew that you'd come to help him…but he didn't know if you'd met up with the men who attacked."

"N-No…I never did." I looked upwards, thinking if I noticed any strange cars or people around the building that evening…but it was all just a blur.

"I think it would be nice if you went to see him." She smiled, turning slightly in the direction of their room.

I stepped back a bit "That does _not _sound safe…What about Sephiroth? Had it not been for Zack…I would've been a puddle on the floor." I let my shoulders drop and looked at her dumbly.

Aerith just giggled "Well, He and Zack left. They had some business to attend to at ShinRa, so they'll be back around noon." She grabbed my hand and walked me to the hallway "it's perfectly safe, I assure you."

Being forced against my will, I was walked into the hall, facing the door. It was only slightly open, so he never noticed us there.

"You'll be fine, just go on in." Aerith whispered, her tone soft. She let go of my shoulders, and walked away silently.

Slowly I raise my hand, ready to lightly knock on the door, but I just couldn't force myself to. I couldn't. I had to, though, for everyone's sake. I couldn't just hide away and never face either one of them again, so I slowly and softy knocked on the door, it shift a little, opening more.

"Hmm? Come in." A soft, tired voice sounded from inside.

I slid my paws against the hardwood, shuffling inside the room and shutting the door behind me. Once I looked up from my feet, I saw cloud sitting up. His hair was still just as perky, and his blue eyes glittered, but dark circles resided underneath them. A small purplish bruise on the side of his jaw, and a bandage over his nose, but none worse for the ware.

"Oh, Moose! There you are!" Cloud giggled huskily.

"H-hay…" I waved one hand briefly. I just stood there, looking around in awkward silence.

"Why are you just standing there?" Cloud asked, annoyed suddenly.

My ears perked, the lowered back, embarrassed. Slowly, I walked over to his side of the bed and looked down at his blue eyes. My gawd, he was gorgeous. If only I were Sephiroth…

Cloud blushed briefly as he noted my staring at him "St_ooo_op"

I giggled "Sorry! Couldn't help myself…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "So…howr'ya feeling?"

Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes "I feel fine, Now. Dakota gave me some medicine, and Aerith made me some tea…Said it was A Highwind Recipe."

"Oh gosh." I chuckled.

"Though I feel better now, Seph would like to disagree. He told me 'Don't you get outta bed or I'll punt your skinny ass across Midgar!'" Cloud impersonated his voice perfectly, though a tiny but more high-pitched.

"Well, you _were _ kinda almost dead a few hours ago…plus…" I pause and stopped talking. Mentioning that might not be the best idea...plus I don't know if Cloud even _Knew _yet.

Cloud suddenly looked away and glared at the wall "I wish everyone would stop treating me special! I got hurt and lost the baby, I'm not dying for anything!" he snapped.

"Oh…So you know about…The baby?" I looked at him with sad eyes

"I knew about it the moment it happened…" Cloud sighed and looked at me, pained eyes "When those bastards attacked, I defended. They punched me though, they didn't shoot. They must not've known who I was…So once they beat me up, they left me on the ground in the kitchen."

"Wait…I found you in the bedroom…?" I tilted my head, and slowly sat on the bed.

"I dragged myself off the ground and walked into the bedroom." He answered dryly.

"So…that blood…"

Cloud nodded sadly "That was _it._"

I dropped my shoulders and gave a painful sigh, then leaned forward to hug him. I don't care if he didn't want a hug, I was gonna give him one, damnit! "I'm so sorry…!"

Surprisingly, Cloud hugged me back "No, it's _my _fault. I shouldn'tve yelled at you…I didn't mean all that stuff, I promise!"

I giggled, then laughed "You called me a Mangy Freak! You know that last time I was called that was back in the labs when they'd first found me!"

"Really?" Cloud looked at me, now beginning to laugh himself.

"Yeah, Hojo _hated _me! I bit his arm when he tried to give me a body examination!"

Cloud fell backwards, laughing his head off "He deserved that!"

I smiled evilly "Yes, but he deserved the kick in the balls I also gave him."

"Seriously?" Cloud gasped between laughing.

"Yep! He told me my posture was horrible, so he stood in front of me, giving an example, so I just kicked him in the balls. He was just standing there, what could I do!" I laughed.

We both enjoyed this, tears rolling down our cheeks. I had worried he'd hate me for abandoning him, but this just made our bond stronger somehow. If it takes an attack and a miscarried baby to bring two people together…That's just freaky and horrible.

"So…" Cloud sighed, wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye. His gaze drifted slowly to me, slightly leaning back on his hands. "No…Hard feelings…?"

"I think that's for behind us now," I sighed "Besides…if we were to bring _this _up more than once, someone's gonna get depressed."

"Yeah…" Cloud smiled evily.

We both sat on the bed for quite a while longer, talking about past stuff we went through, laughing most of the time. By looking at us now, it would be very hard to believe that the little blonde beside me had just been through a horribly traumatic event, one that could drive any sane person into a deep state of depression. But then again, Cloud was _not _sane. Not in the very least.

Once we finished our little nostalgic trip, I excused myself to the kitchen to begin making some lunch. Aerith had made breakfast, but never bothered disturbing our fun. I felt much better, as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Of course, I was peacefully grilling a third cheese sandwich when that evil little doubtful thought decided to drift into my mind; Sephiroth.

Seph never liked me, he was _OK _with me, but I don't think he ever truly liked me. When I first met him, I had known Cloud for around a month. We had met while I was being trained by some lab-tech's and he was in for a routine check-up. He never made SOLIDER, but he tried as hard as he could before-hand, so I honestly thought he would've made it, if it had not been for the _unfortunate _experiments.

Anyway, Seph did not like me, Period. He'd always find any kind of flaw about me, something that could cause trouble. He never purposefully did any of that in front of Cloud, but whenever he had the chance, he would. His trust, his _everlasting_ belief in me, if any was ever there, would now be gone.

"I'd just as much expect I'll be a small stain sooner or later…" I sighed, still fixing the meal for everyone idley. Speaking of which; where _was _everyone?

I knew Zack would take Seph out on patrol to keep him from going crazy, but Aerith, Angeal and Kumo were gone too. Maybe they left to have a nice day of play at the park. Possible. Normally I would take Kumo and Angeal to the park for play dates, but since I was busy…Gosh, now I just felt lazy and useless.

The front door opened quickly, and in flew the devil's I was so fondly speaking of…

"Lunch!" both small children squealed as they ran through the kitchen. Small bits of dead leaves flew off their clothes, a very large hint as to where they were; jumping in dead leaves at the park. Fun.

"Smell's great!" Zack chimed in, walking _around _the kitchen to take his gear off and so nicely of him, throwing onto the floor. "When's it gonna be done?" He whined "I'm hungry!"

"Your always hungry." Aerith walked up behind him and swatted him with her scarf she had taken off. Zack flinched, then turned and grabbed his wife, pulling her into a strong snuggle. D'aww.

"_Yech. _Get a roooom." I howled, then giggled as Zack shot me a glare.

"Got a room, but two other guys are currently living there,-"

"Ruining the sheets." I mumbled under my breath, a cruel smiled spread across my face.

Zack just pulled off his leather glove and chucked it right at my head. Aerith just started laughing her head off. I don't know which she was laughing at; my snide remark about the sheets, or the fact that Zack was blushing and now a shade of deep magenta. "Just finish the food. I don't wanna have to kill what is responsible for feeding me."

"Aye Aye, Sir." I nodded and continued my work. Tralala.

* * *

><p>The evening drew to a close, dinner had been eaten, and now everyone was residing in the living room to chatter and gap about stuff. I, on the other hand, was extremely nervous. I'd only seen a small glimpse of the General that night, he'd decided to have dinner with Cloud alone in their bedroom. Cloud had promised to come and join us tonight since he was feeling stronger, but maybe Seph talked him out of it.<p>

"you Ok?" Aerith nudged my arm, pulling me away from my thoughts. I had not even noticed that I'd jumped nearly a foot in the air out of fear.

"P-Perfectly fine. Why do you ask…?" I grinned, but it was a very stupid grin that could fool no one.

"Something's bothering you. Tell me. I'll help in any way I can." Aerith smiled her token smile and held my hand. She was a very trustworthy person, someone who I'd bet my life on, but I could never tell her what fear I held deep within. I was a coward, A dumb little coward.

Aerith smiled, then looked behind me and giggled warmly "Well, if you don't tell me, then tell him."

I turned to see Cloud walking out of the room to come join us. Oh thank Gaia.

"Spikey! Glad to see your able to stand!" Zack loudly greeted the blonde.

"I'm strong, Mr. Fair. I've always been strong." Cloud padded over to a chair and settled down, just as Kumo ran over and jumped into his lap "I'm glad your all better, Mommy!" then she latched onto his neck with a huge hug.

"I'm glad too, Bug." He returned the hug.

I stood up and began into the kitchen to retrieve some drinks, just as I noticed a very dark, looming presence in the doorway. Everyone looked, and I heard Cloud mutter "Seph?"

I slowly turned my head, looking to the ground, I saw two dark boots, leading up very long legs to the General himself. I stood, frozen in my place. Was he glaring at me? He was, most likely. He was probably scheming up some plan to have me killed and make it look like an accident.

Sudden thumping of his boots as he walked towards me, that sound made me flinch. I was too afraid to moven even then, but surprised at what happened next.

He _hugged_ me.

Full on, snuggly, both –arms _hugged_ me.

I slowly looked up, just as he looked at me. His green eyes were not that of hate, but of gratitude.

Perfect timing for me to start bawling. I bawled like a baby, but I kept standing there, like a moron.

"Why are you crying?" Seph asked in his dry little tone, "Stop that!" he barked.

I clamped my jaws together and stared at him. I was visibly shaking.

"S-Sorry…S-Se-Sephiroth." I managed to hiccup out before he smiled. Yes, Sephiroth freakin' smiled. I shit you not.

"It's fine, but why were you crying?"

"I-I thought you w-were gon-gonna K-_kill_ me!" stuttering my words. Perfeccct.

Amusement went to annoyance "Why would I kill you?"

"Because of what-…Happened." I mumbled out.

Seph just blinked, then smiled just ever so slightly. "What happened was not your fault. It was never your fault." Then he moved in and gave me another hug, this one still just as shocking. "I wanted to say…Thank you."

"F-Fa'what!" I squeaked. Great lord Sephiroth wanted to that _Me _for…something. The fact that he smiled was shocking enough. Had anyone else seen this, theyd've shit bricks twice and passed out.

"You helped my family. You saved Cloud when he needed it. I thank you for that. Everything else that happened is in the past."

"Hakuna Matata! " Kumo yelled, then started giggling.

"Precisely."

Tilting my head, I noticed everyone was on the edge of their seats, proverbially speaking, waiting to see what happened. Everything else that had just happened was just a precursor to now. Assuembly.

"O-Ok…So I take it you don't…Hate me anymore?" I leaned in, sneering coyly.

Seph let his shoulders sag, then shoved me away with both hands. "I never hated you."

"Bullshit. I call bullshit." I yelled, folding my arms against my chest.

"I merely disliked your presence. I never hated you."

"Then…" I skipped close to him again, grinning like a Cheshire cat "Will you let me be the Godmother to your next child?"

"Ok, your moving out when we get home." Sephiroth growled in a dry tone. If it was possible.

Everyone started laughing, forgetting that past dark, looking forwards to the new light. How spiritual.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud: <strong>Yay! I'm happy again! Nothing more bad will happen, right?

_Nononooooo _All good-ish for a very long time. Just tiny bad things. Like ouchies and boo-boo's. Nothing daaaark. Promise.

**Sephiroth:** Better not be. I waste my dignity by _hugging_ you and _smiling._ You-

All is well, I promise. Just enjoy it while It lasts! 3


End file.
